


Возвращение домой

by innokentya



Series: Помощник из синей телефонной будки [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Разве можно забыть дом?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tenth Doctor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Помощник из синей телефонной будки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922029
Kudos: 3





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Пост!ВБ. Кроссоверы спасут мир, а еще Питера Паркера и всех остальных Мстителей. 
> 
> Фик можно рассматривать, как продолжение моей первой зарисовки по этим двум вселенным — https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692532. Тех, кто возмутится, что Одиннадцатый Доктор появился в Марвел-юниверс раньше, прошу вспомнить, насколько неустойчиво понятие времени в Хуниверсе :) 
> 
> Ах да, ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖНО! Это не Старкер, ребята, даже не близко. Потому что #irondad always and forever ♥

— Я не хочу уходить, — шепчет Питер, цепляясь слабеющими пальцами за плечи Старка. Еще мгновение он чувствует его ладонь на своем затылке, а после… После картинка перед глазами исходит миллионом трещин, рассыпается, разлетается придорожной пылью, смешанной с горько пахнущим пеплом.

Питер не хочет, Питер не должен уходить сейчас; он ведь только прочувствовал, каково это — быть частью команды, каково это — защищать других так же, как раньше защищали тебя, каково это — наконец-то понять, что у слова «дом» есть тысячи трактовок, и все их не уместить в словари английского языка.

За человека, ставшего ему домом, Питер держится изо всех сил, но у того нет ни малейшего шанса удержать его в ответ. Питер судорожно делает последний вдох и… Разлетается по ветру, точно мир перед его глазами мгновением ранее…

***

— Эй, парень, ты жив?

Питера тормошат, и он немного не понимает, каким образом может снова что-то чувствовать. Ведь тела не было, ведь мир, как и сам Питер, вдруг исчез, рассыпался трухой, расщепился на атомы. Но вопреки здравому и не особо смыслу скопление атомов по имени Питер Паркер медленно, осторожно, на пробу приоткрывает веки.

Тони рядом нет; вместо него над Питером склоняется встревоженно смотрящий молодой мужчина в синем костюме и с беспорядком на голове. Питер моргает пару раз, будто не доверяя собственному зрению, а обеспокоенность на лице незнакомца сменяется облегчением.

— Какая радость! — восклицает он. — Я уже было решил, что ядро ТАРДИС поглотило твою сущность по микрочастицам.

Любопытство, говорят, сгубило кошку. Питер рад, что относится к паучьим.

— Что такое ТАРДИС? — хмурясь, спрашивает он.

Мужчина отмахивается:

— Долго объяснять, скоро сам поймешь.

— А вы… — прочистив горло кашлем, осведомляется Питер, хватаясь пальцами за железные поручни рядом и пытаясь сесть. — А вы кто?

— Называй меня Доктор, — незнакомец вскакивает на ноги и делает пару шагов в сторону.

— Доктор кто? — переспрашивает Питер и успевает заметить короткую ухмылку, мелькнувшую на лице у… Доктора.

— Просто Доктор, — отвечает тот, переключая какие-то рычаги, на, судя по всему, панели управления. Они находится внутри какого-то инопланетного корабля, спору нет, но Питеру… Питеру некогда расхолаживаться: мистеру Старку и всей остальной Земле, а по сути — даже Вселенной нужна помощь. Питер не относит себя к национальным героям, для этого у них всегда были другие Мстители, но если существует хоть какая-то…

— Эй, ты меня слушаешь? — Доктор щелкает пальцами перед самым лицом Питера. Убедившись, что завладел его вниманием, он продолжает: — Я спрашивал, как тебя зовут.

Питер облизывает пересохшие губы, подсознательно еще удивляясь своей удивительной целостности, и наконец подымается с пола.

— Я Питер. Питер Паркер, — отвечает он, протягивая ладонь.

— Паркер… — хмурит брови Доктор, бегло пожимая ему руку. — Знал я как-то одного Паркера, но это было абсолютно точно на Земле. А ты свалился ко мне…

— С Титана, — принимается частить Питер, одновременно рассматриваясь по сторонам. — Да, я знаю, но на самом деле я из Нью-Йорка. Нью-Йорк — это Соединенные Штаты Америки, планета Земля. Солнечная система, если что…

Доктор начинает смеяться, наблюдая за попытками Питера объясниться и понять происходящее.

— Я знаю, где находится твоя родная планета, — потирая подбородок, отвечает он. — Но что ты делаешь так далеко от дома?

В голове у Питера всплывает его же фраза, адресованная мистеру Старку.

_«Трудно быть домашним паучком, когда и дома-то нет»._

Молодец, Питер, умница. Отлично среагировал, хорошо придумал, чудесно ответил. Зачем отмерять боль унциями, если всегда можно отсыпать сразу фунтами? Мистер Старк наверняка расстроился, а потом еще и…

— Я… — сипло отзывается Питер. — Я… я не хотел уходить. Так получилось…

Доктор отрывает взгляд от каких-то датчиков, внимательно всматриваясь в поникшего Питера:

— Никто не хочет уходить из места, что стало родным, где его помнят и ждут. Никто не хочет, никто не готов, — он мешкает несколько мгновений, прежде чем продолжить: – Но иногда просто приходит время.

Время прочно ассоциируется с тем чудаковатым Стрэнджем, тоже доктором, к слову. Может быть, этот человек знает его, мало ли какие там межгалактические докторские ассоциации существуют? Надо бы спросить, надо бы спросить, надо бы…

— Где мы? — вместо этого вырывается у Питера.

— Фактически ты у меня дома, — спокойно отзывается Доктор, чей взгляд моментально становится серьезней. — Это мой космический корабль. Называй ее ТАРДИС.

— Ее? — округляет глаза Питер, касаясь кончиками пальцев одного из рычагов на панели.

— Да, ее, — утвердительно кивает Доктор. — Именно благодаря ей ты очутился внутри, ведь каким-то немысленным образом попал в излучение ее ядра. До сих пор не могу понять, почему тебя не расщепило…

— Я не был целым, — начиная соображать от обратного, выпаливает Питер. — Наверняка излучение сработало в другую сторону, пропустив сквозь себя частицы организма, и потому я снова… собрался? Это кажется похожим на выдумку, но, ладно, мы сейчас в космосе, на инопланетном корабле, я не уверен, что вы человек, да и вообще не знаю, жив ли сам, а это все — не плод моего воображения, потому могу поверить во все что угодно. Мистер Старк наверняка бы разобрался в этом всем быстрее, но… Мистер Доктор! — восклицает Питер. — Мистер Доктор! Доктор! А вы можете вернуть меня на Землю? Я должен помочь своим друзьям. У нас там совсем немного все разладилось, и я не могу оставаться в стороне…

Доктор иронично хмыкает, выгнув бровь:

— Да что там опять происходит, даже на пару дней нельзя вас оставить... И в какую задницу нынче затащили Великобританию?

— Ве… Великобританию, сэр, я не знаю, — растерянно потирая нос, отвечает Питер. — А вот над Нью-Йорком парил корабль захватчиков, когда я в последний раз там был. Мы, конечно, его переправили на Титан, но я не уверен, что он был один.

— Нью-Йорк — это что-то новенькое, — широко усмехнувшись, говорит Доктор, и в его глазах вспыхивают озорные огоньки. — Ну что же, Питер Паркер, мы можем попробовать тебе помочь. Итак, что скажешь, моя крошка, — обращается он к панели управления, — курс на Землю?

Питер жмурится, сглатывает комок в горле, вспоминая, как совсем недавно мир трещал по швам, постепенно разваливаясь захудалой мозаикой, и все-таки на находит сил промолчать.

— С одним маленьким отклонением, можно? — робко интересуется он, вскидывая взгляд на Доктора.

Доктор смотрит в ответ слишком понимающе.

— Титан? — дождавшись кивка Питера, он принимается спокойно сменять прежде введенные координаты. — Ты что-то забыл там?

— Кого-то, — вдыхая полной грудью, уточняет Питер. — И не забыл, а… а случайно оставил. Самого важного человека во Вселенной.

Доктор оборачивается к нему с почему-то грустной улыбкой.

— Могу понять, Питер Паркер, могу понять. У каждого свой самый важный человек во Вселенной. И ты прав… Таких людей забывать нельзя.

Питер улыбается краешками губ: будто бы он мог сделать подобное. Разве можно забыть дом?

***

У Тони Старка обескураженный взгляд, влажные бороздки от слез на грязном от копоти и пыли лице, а еще — Питер едва затыкает очень неуместное подростковое ликование — слишком обыденно и совершенно не по-супергеройски разинутый рот.

— Мистер Старк… — начинает было Питер, но тут же замолкает, уткнувшись в плечо шагнувшего навстречу и крепко обнявшего его Тони.

В этих объятиях столько невысказанных эмоций, семейных, отеческих чувств, что у Питера свербит в носу. Он, конечно, не собирается плакать, разве что самую малость, так, пустить одну слезинку, чтобы не выглядеть безразличным чурбаном, да только…

Да только дома можно дать себе слабину. Питер позво…

— Еще раз так сделаешь, — хрипит над ухом Старк, — и я устрою тебе домашний арест с комендантским часом, понял, парень?

Питер кивает, пытаясь проглотить противные слезы, а потом снова-таки привычно пытается начать спорить:

— Но, мистер Старк, мне нельзя комендантских часов, я же теперь Мститель…

— Нет, ты просто юный идиот, — беззлобно отзывается Тони, похлопывая его по спине.

— Но почему? — с тяжелым вздохом спрашивает Питер, отстраняясь от Тони.

Тот как-то странно шмыгает носом, — Питер отказывается думать, что мистер Старк плакал из-за него, да и плакал вообще, — а потом кивает в сторону Доктора, рассматривающегося по сторонам:

— А разве путешествия в синей телефонной будке с незнакомцами не являются идиотизмом?

Это утверждение Питеру крыть нечем. По крайней мере, пока. Хотя он уверен, что в ближайшее время мистер Старк пересмотрит свои взгляды.

ТАРДИС за спиной звучит вполне ободряюще.


End file.
